User blog:Somebody495/Tower of Babel (25 Floors)
You used to live in a unified society. It was ruled with law and order, people using guards to maintain the order. However, Samson, the man of hurculean strength, was fed up with the system. He gathered up the warriors of his home, telling them that as the system stands, it allows the citizens ease in life, no matter their personal strength or capacity for achievement. So, he declares that they build up a better society, one built for the strong to prosper, where you have to be strong to enter. So came the Tower of Babel. The Tower of Babel is a hulking tower stretching high into the sky, it holding 25 floors, each bearing monsters of the world you live in, bearing new creations from the world above, or bearing hideous magics from Samson's society. The tower was immediately pegged as a monument to strength that tested the mettle of all who entered. Samson promised that those that reached the top would be given a place in the new, Divine Society, where only the gods amongst men would be allowed to live. However, as the Divine Society wasn't built, it wasn't taken seriously, so they left. Samson himself would progress up the tower, proving his own strength and solidifying himself as the lord of the Divine Society. And then, it began to expand across the globe like a canopy blotting out the sunlight. As if that weren't bad enough, the Divine Society would toss trash down to your world, polluting the rivers, ruining the forests, and flooding the cities' streets. Not only that, but with Samson went the strongest among the guards, leaving room for bandits to prosper. Now, as far as anyone on the surface knows, the only way to a good society is through the Tower of Babel. Will you stay in the trash to the end of your days? Will you storm the Tower and live among the Divine? Or will you become yet another body decorating the floor? Gameplay Expect an encounter each floor. And after each encounter, there'll be something to interact with on the floor. At the start of the game, there's 30 points to distribute. *HP: 4 x the points you distribute mark your maximum HP *Attack: 2 x the points determine the strength of your basic attack. *Defense: Opposing Attack - Points ( x 1/2 rounded up) determines the amount of damage you take. If the total damage is below 1, then the target will take 1 damage. *Will: Determines when your Skills can be used. Points x 3 = % chance to recharge your Skills to 0 cooldown. *Dexterity: Determines turn order and the amount of actions. Points/3 = amount of actions. *Speed: Determines how far a unit can travel. Points x 5 = how far you can travel. Note: Each space is 5 feet, so 5 feet represents the lowest amount of spaces you should move. If a unit's Speed is at 0, they won't be able to move anywhere for their turn. Skills are special moves players can use in battle. There are two different types of Skill *Active - Need to be used like an attack in battle *Passive - A constant factor in battle Active skills have varying countdowns for balance, so keep those in mind as you fight. Players can have 2 active 2 passive, 1 active 3 passives, 3 actives 1 passive. They can also spend 5 points to get a new Skill. Now, let's discuss a bit about battle. The Map Fight's take place on maps I design. *Movement - Each square is 5 feet in size, so each Speed you input provides one more space you can move. *Fighting - To deal damage, you need an enemy to be in range. At default, your attacks hit 5 feet away, so they'll be able to hit anyone in any of the eight tiles immediately around your character. If you wish to attack more than one space away, you'll need some kind of Skill that'll allow you to attack X feet away Enemies will also have to follow these rules, so let's look at them. Let's say that slime at F11 can only move 3 spaces. Now, let's say it has an Active Skill called Stretch, which lets it extend its body 10 feet away to deal damage. Then it can move down to F14 and attack any of those players. Players can move and attack, attack and move, move and skill, or skill and move. Players cannot pass through spaces occupied by enemies unless a skill allows otherwise. Category:Blog posts